


Another Night in Paradise

by tawelephant



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawelephant/pseuds/tawelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the world of Edward and Bella post Breaking Dawn. A father bonds w/his daughter. The mother is in awe of the love she is witnessing. Edward and Bella "connect" and show their love. Just a feel good short story of an evening at their cottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I just love the story man!
> 
> This was the first thing I ever wrote. :)

Another Night in Paradise

It's twilight again. That time of day that used to make me so melancholy, the end of another day. But I cannot find that feeling in me anymore. How can a man who has everything he has ever dreamt of and more be anything but happy? 

Throughout my existence, I never thought I'd find that "one and only". Oh how I envied my family. They had found their soul mates but I always thought that I was meant to walk the earth alone. Then that day happened. The day that beautiful creature came into my life. Turning everything I knew upside down. 

God how did I get so lucky to find her? To have her come to me and complete my soul, which I did not believe I even possessed. She brought me to life. And though our journey has been rough, we wouldn't change a thing. Everything that has happened has brought is closer together and made our bond that much stronger.

And now as a sit here, on this rocking chair from Bella's old room that I sat in almost every night, holding my daughter in my arms, I am truly content. I have the love of a magnificent woman who has blessed me with a child. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I could be so lucky. 

As Renesmee lays here in my arms, peacefully dreaming, I revel in the amount of love that is bursting from my chest. My heart may not outwardly beat anymore, but oh how it exists. If I could shed tears from my vampire eyes, they would be trickling down my cheeks from the extreme happiness I feel. This beautiful girl lying in my arms, so innocent, created by a love that stands the test of time, that heaven alone could make. The perfect combination of me and my Bella. 

To see how far we have come is unbelievable. I was so scared when we found out she was pregnant, afraid of losing her. But Bella knew this was something fantastic and refused to see it any other way. I will never forget how my heart burst the first time I heard Renesmee's thoughts when Bella was still pregnant. 

Our child, made from love, to complete our family. I hold Nessie's hand to my cheek to peek into her dreams. Butterflies, rainbows, colors, combined with thoughts of today. We took Nessie swimming in the creek by the house. I see through her eyes her and Jacob playing in the water. He makes goofy faces at her, grabbing little fish out of the water for her to touch and she laughs the sweetest little giggle that sounds like tiny bells. I see me standing with Bella. She is in her dark blue bikini and I am in my blue board shorts; we are face to face with our arms wrapped around each other just gazing into each others eyes with a look on our faces of absolute joy. Love, happiness, family. Oh how pure the dreams of babies are.

Bella snaps me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinking about sitting here in the dark?" 

I look up from my daughter's peaceful face to the woman I love. My God she is breathtaking. So beautiful in every way possible. I cannot explain how much my heart is satiated with love at this moment. Her slim and strong form standing in the doorway with the moonlight caressing her body. Oh how I love her. 

"Just thinking about our family, love. How I am the luckiest man to ever walk the earth." 

She gives me an adorable smile and walks towards me. Every curve of her body, her mahogany hair gently caressing her shoulders and down her back in long waves, her striking golden eyes sends chills up my spine. I realize that I have been holding my breath. How she takes my breath away time after time. 

She walks up next to me and runs her fingers through my tousled bronze locks. The electricity from her touch travels to my core. She reaches out with her other hand and slowly runs her fingers though Nessie's hair, gently brushing it away from her face. The look of love in Bella's eyes as she gazes upon our sleeping child then to me pierces through me to my very soul. Again I find myself breathless as we look into each others eyes feeling peace and devotion.

I slowly stand to place Nessie gently into her crib. My love and I take a moment to gaze upon this miracle below us. Bella's arm reach around my waist as I slowing brush the back of my hand gently along Nessie's cheek, bearing the beautiful pink color that once adorned Bella's cheeks not long ago. I can feel and hear her heartbeat and I am at peace. 

Bella says "Let's let her get some sleep sweetheart" and gives me a sly little grin. All of the sudden my mind is flooded with images. Bella has opened her shield and is letting me see into her mind. I see us on Isle Esme, making love in the warm ocean breeze and again my breath hitches. 

I give her the little crooked smile that I know makes her weak at the knees as I put my arms around her bringing her close to my chest so I can kiss her. It was a sweet kiss, filled with all the love and contentment that we possess. Quickly the gentle kiss turns into a fire full of passion. I feel like a man who has just found water after being lost in the desert. I pick Bella up in my arms and start toward our bedroom.

We make it into the room and I quickly shut the door behind us before I lean Bella against it. She has wrapped her legs around my waist as we continue to devour each others mouths. Bella leans her head back to take a breath and I move down her neck. Kissing and biting my way from her ears to her collarbone and across her shoulders. 

A moan escapes Bella's mouth which just adds fuel to our fire. She has her hands firmly entwined in my hair holding me to her body. As if there was any need. Our mouths find their way back to each other, only breaking to remove our shirts. The sight of her breasts in her navy lace bra, the way the color makes her porcelain skin glow, makes me even harder. I immediately start nibbling and massaging her breasts through the lacy bra. She is arching her back forcing me closer to her chest. I reach behind her and unclasp her bra letting it fall to the floor with our shirts. God the sight of her nipples in that beautiful color of rose makes my dick twitch. 

Bella notices and starts to slowly grind her pelvis against mine. I attach my mouth to one of her breasts, licking, sucking, biting, making the moans and whimpers come out of her beautiful mouth louder. I make sure to give each breast its required attention before I decide I just cannot wait any longer. 

I turn us around and head for the bed. Bella drops her legs from my waist and slowly slinks down my body, making sure the connection between us is never broken. A moan escapes my lips as she slowly unbuttons my jeans and rubs her hand down my hard length as she pulls down the zipper. 

Quickly making my jeans and boxers a thing of the past, she lightly licks the tip of my dick removing the pre-cum making me jump. Oh the sensation of her hot mouth on me will never get old. Before I can remember my name she is sucking on me, licking her way up and down my shaft, lightly scraping her teeth on me as I pump in and out of her mouth. One of her hands is massaging my balls while the other is on the back of my ass holding me in place. I feel the tension in my body building, and before another thought can enter my brain, I am screaming her name as I cum hard into her mouth. The sensation is amazing and she continues her ministrations until I gently come down from my high. 

Looking up at me with this innocent look on her face makes me insane with desire. I immediately pick her up and lay her on the bed. Her jeans and panties join mine on the floor as I dive between her legs. She is already wet and ready for me. Bella gives out a growl from deep in her chest which makes me hard again. I begin to lick on her clit as I enter a finger deep inside of her. I start pumping my finger, adding a second and third as I lick faster and faster on her sensitive bud. She is writhing underneath me and I use my other hand to hold her hips down. I glance up at her to see her beautiful face as she is panting and moaning. I don't know how it is possible, but she looks even more stunning at this moment. I can feel her body start to tighten around my fingers and I know she is close. 

"Cum for me baby" I whisper to her as I continue pumping and licking faster, before she falls over the cliff, crying my name as her body shudders. I will never tire of hearing my name being screamed from her lips with such passion. I slow my actions as she rides her orgasm out. 

I slowly crawl up her body and start kissing her plump pink lips. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth before we start battling each other with our tongues. The heat from our passionate kisses makes her wet again. I can smell her arousal and I moan, already hard from making my Bella cum like a crazy woman. I place the tip of my dick at her entrance teasing her, before I slam into her wet pussy completely sheathing myself in her hot body. 

"Oh love you are so wet for me, you feel amazing" I whisper in her ears as I am kissing and licking her neck. 

Bella whispers back "feels so good Edward." 

I bring my hands up to place on each side of Bella's face. Holding her like she is made of glass, I look into her eyes and say "I love you my Bella, forever." 

Her eyes show me a range of emotions that she feels and replies "I love you Edward, until the end of time …. Now FUCK ME!" 

I don't need to be told twice. I start slamming into her, faster and faster pumping into her warm flesh. I lean up onto my knees, bringing her legs up my torso, moving deeper inside of her harder and harder. We are both panting for breath now. Our moans and growls along with the sound of slapping flesh are becoming a symphony in the air around us. I start to feel her walls tighten around me. I feel myself on the edge. 

"Let go Bella, cum with me" I yell. With that, she explodes. I feel the hot liquid surround my dick inside of her which pushes me into my own release. Shouting each others names we ride out our wave of pleasure together. 

Exhausted, I lay on top of Bella, making sure not to put my full weight on her although I know her vampire body can take it. I look into her eyes as I gently move my hands over her face marveling at her soft skin while she runs her fingers through my hair. 

"I love you Edward. I wish I had the words to express just how much you mean to me." The look on her face said it all. The depth in her eyes tells our story. We kiss again, this time it is loving, gentle and slow. 

"My Bella, you and I have a love that transcends time. We are bound for all eternity." We lay together, naked limbs entwined until the sun started to peek out from the horizon. A new day has started. 

We hear Nessie start to stir so we get up and get dressed, ready for another day, another chapter of our eternity together. 

A happy family.


End file.
